bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MegaScience
Hello viewing editor, This talk page is for the use of leaving messages for the user |1|1}}. |Gardimuer |Gardimuer messaged last... | | |1|1}} |Oddly enough, |he|she|it}} did edits here |The last person to do as such was from }} on / / . Unlike |him|her|it}}, you don't seem to be helping.}} Thank you for your comments, - The Mind of |1|1}} [ ]This message will expire on . __TOC__ |} |- |style="vertical-align:middle"| |} = Start Here = Testing I am not understanding what you mean. The icons link the same way they do now, but I left them at there native size (which is ten percent larger). Anyhow, only testing for a new format after the game is released. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but... would you happen to know why my article is a canidate for deletion? is there anything that I shouldd improve on? i will if there is. it's not much but it's sorda my first and i really think it shouldn't be deleted. Austin The Elite 08:15, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh... I see, but most readers are not editors and when i wasn't one, I could not find anything about these thugs and so created an article myself, i really do believe this should be separate from the mixed articles, there is nothing bad about it and now if there wondering, they can read about because when i looked up the thug kind, nothing. there was no hint in the story so i thought it was a glitch. now there is a who article about these thugs and that i believe will help a few dedicated fans who would like to know, when i was asking wiki members themselves on youtube, they did not know either and encouraged me to create an article. please understand. Austin The Elite 08:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, but just wondering when was this talked about? :P You have to understand why I made it. I made it because there is a "Splicer" article, then 1.1 is thugs but then there is whole article about "Thuggish Splicer" and that one barley touches the tonic using ones. So I just wanted to help others out. Edits and Teleportation I have no problem if you want to undo the edits. I did not realize that the text prior was exactly from the game. I actually thought it kind of sucked. But, we will see. I think Teleportation is great as is. Suitable to accommodate data is both games. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:27, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes I do have BioShock 2. No I do not want to be spoiled. :O Hope you understand. EDlTʘR •taIk• 23:41, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I understand. Guess I went a bit overboard.Mishulover69 17:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Teleportation Plasmid Um... I don't have BioShock 2 on the PC... I have it for Xbox 360... Uh... ya... EDlTʘR •taIk• 01:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you are correct, I don't have live. But I do have two free month cards (courtesy of Microsoft and the red rings of death). I will probably use them pretty soon. Anyway, I know Gardimuer will probably be getting it for the PC (if she doesn't have it already). Otherwise I haven't a clue who else could help. I'm hoping Feral Interactive will port BioShock 2 to the Mac. If so, I can grab lotz of cool snappies! BTW, what version of BioShock 2 did you get (e.g. special edition)? EDlTʘR •taIk• 02:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::No... To be honest, I'm the only one I know (offline) who owns the game... EDlTʘR •taIk• 03:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, it was awesome. I especially liked the camera flash as you approach the tonic at the end. SPOOKY! EDlTʘR •taIk• 03:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) You have made animated gifs out of videos in the past; could you make an animated gif of the teleport plasmid in this video? If so, could you make it with transparency around the bottle so it would be like the other gene tonic bottle images on the wiki? ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 11:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) If your still looking for some one to do some gif about the unstable teleport plasmid i can do it. I have the game at my dads and can easily take screen shots or use fraps. GeneralOwnage55 18:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that, there is actually an option to turn the hud off. but the first chance i get to do it will be a week from friday. GeneralOwnage55 12:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Zigo D'Acosta On the card that you get when you pre order the game it says that I quoted right from it :The card says Zigo was "one of Rapture's Great sailors" which is odd because you cant sail under the sea. ::That makes more sense, thanks for clearing that up -Cynic Cipher 21:59, 19 February 2010 (UTC) Sorry Man I didn't realize I did something wrong. Was just trying to help with Pictures for places without images. I'll just stop posting stuff. Some of those places, Dionysus Park & Fontaine Futuristics, don't have furthur descriptions on certain locations in the levels. Just letting you know. Stop it Stop going back and re-editing my edits. My information is not wrong, so stop it. Re: Alpha Series It nevers say's what the plasmid is that is causing the eruptions. If you battle one for a long time (several minutes), every one i have seen will use all 3 (fire, ice, lightning). Seeing as how it is impilied that they have no willful control of they power, it is most likely a malfunctioning plasmid. Now, using common sense, which is more likely, one malfunctioning plasmid or 3? :) Thank you very much. I do the same to all of my wikis. You can find my Darksiders, Modern Warfare, Borderlands and many other wikis set this way :P Use my way of adding achievements to your page if you wish to :) Kranitoko 23:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. YOU'RE A JONATHAN COULTON FAN? NO WAY! :D Kranitoko 23:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Countdown It came up in conversation some days ago, and we both agreed that it is now useless. I just forgot to deal with it in the meantime. Planning a revised main page as well. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 23:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry about the Limbo Room boo boo. I will try to look out for stuff like that better in the future.--KyburzCOR 04:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) About the FoR Image For the image you asked me about, it appears when Bioshock 2's multiplayer is loading, after selecting the multiplayer mode from the solo campaign's menu. I made a screenshot of it and cleared it with Paint before adding it on the multiplayer's page Pauolo 21:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I checked in the game's file and I found it, but I can't upload it on the wiki because it's a bitmap image and there's a message appearing and saying it's an "illegal file" or something like that. But here's the proof : :there's also another image for Bioshock 2 main game's loading, it's on the left window Pauolo 22:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I managed to format the original image in Jpeg with Paint (without changing the image) and here's the result : http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bioshock2StartupLog.jpg Pauolo 20:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It's the plainest version. I just open the original image from the game's files with Paint, to use "Select all" then to click on "copy to" (I don't know the exact English name of this function because my computer is in French) to create a Jpeg version of the original image ::::I put the bmp image on tinypic as you asked : http://fr.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=3160x0l&s=6 Pauolo 20:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Technically......... Although a Big sister may fit the closest description to a golem, she said 'golden' to describe the sister's behavior because the big sister doesn't understand the thing that she does and I heard that off of a trailer called'' Hunting the Big Sister, so i.e 'golden' story. I only used 'golden' for 2 reasons, one, she said 'golden' to descrobe that the big sister cannot copreheind what she does (they are female, as they were pre pubescent little sisters) and because 'golem' doesn't make sense but I can see you may be as confused as I am about the whole thing. Sooooooooooo, for some clarity, watch trailer on youtube, and when it's in the middle, listen carefully, you'll hear her say 'golden'. Here's the url,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-nInbioFaM Naruto fan 6 02:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC)N fan 6 Secrets! Hey, turns out there were some secrets with the packaging of the Special Edition. Have a look if you want to know more. 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 09:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's a scan I did from the Art Book. You can tell as the quality is not as good as the others. 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 06:18, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Recording Audio Diaries Ah, so soon are ye to jump to the conclusion that I be some mere audio novice! I've been recording video game music "Second-hand" now for several years. When I can, I get the cleanest, best quality recordings possible apart from a rip. In fact, sometimes better then a rip! The ONLY difference with these is a slightly noticeable dB reduction on the stereo mix. And that's the only difference. With BioShock 2, the game designers set up a good sound option selection, whereby I can turn off all fx and music. All that's left is the vox, and there's no talking in the pause menu. From there I record the audio diaries one at a time with a sample rate of 48 kHz and a bit rate of 16. This is what the XBox 360 has it's outputs running at. There's no sound in the recording except the audio diary itself. I hope I have enlightened you. :) 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 17:15, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I was trying to get the point across that "second-hand" is not necessarily bad. It all depends on the skill of the recorder. Yes, you are correct, ripping the files would be truer to their original form, but I'm assuming the process is the same as the first game. It never worked for me even after following the instructions to a "T" (yes I was using Windows for that). The file you end up with is a compressed .MP3 (or other form of compression). The .WAV files didn't seem compatible with applications that can usually play them. I'm probably missing something. What's the point? Well it's cool to be able to listen to the audio diaries whenever you want. Plus actually hearing them draws you in more then just reading them. Gardimuer and I think it would be great if people could have that option. 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 17:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Very true. I hate finding recordings of people who think they know what their doing. And all you can hear is clipping and distortion throughout the whole thing. Of course, there's always the case that the game itself has bad audio. I'm recording Sonic Adventure 2: Battle as we speak (hey! some of those tunes were good!). When some of the songs loop, there are gaps of about 0.008 of a second, which are clearly audible to the human ear (FRUSTRATION!!!). I have to use some digital surgery to fix it. And this is in-game (what do you expect, it's Sonic). Anyway, if we DO end up putting the diaries on the Wiki, I guess someone with a PC copy of the game could rip them... If we could find someone that is... 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 18:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough. So do you think it would be nice to have the audio diaries/any other audio related thing up on the wiki or do you think there wouldn't be any point? Just curious... 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 18:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's what I got. Do you think it's good enough to use or should I just wait till you can get the rips up? 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 22:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Intro Splicers Here are some images from the intro splicers. Personally, I don't think Jacob Norris is the one Delta stomps on, but I'm not 100% sure. As for McGraff, well, ... I'm not sure either. The splicer isn't all that spliced up yet in the intro and the few images we have from McGraff in multiplayer show a pretty spliced up form. Also, Naledi is wearing the same outfit as in multiplayer, but the splicer doesn't wear the prison outfit McGraff is seen in. Of course, the outfit alone doesn't say much, but it's still a fact. Anyway, I'm not sure on either. Sorry for the late response BTW.--Sentinel 101 15:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) IntroSplicers.jpg| IntroSplicers2.jpg| IntroMcGraff?.jpg| IntroNorris?.jpg| Rise, Rapture Rise On the Rise, Rapture Rise page, you removed the section I added, in which I said that Rise, Rapture Rise is on the Special Edition record. You removed it, with the note that it was on the Something in the Sea record, not the Special Edition one. I would like to dispute this, as I just finished listening to my Special Edition record for the second time, and heard Rise, Rapture Rise on it. I have reverted the page and felt I should point this out so that I am not viewed as vandalizing the page. Darkfire613 22:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Darkfire613 Remember Kids! Call me stupid, but where did you find this? 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 01:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer images Nice images. Why did you tell me exactly? Was there a question regarding them? 'EDlTʘR' '•taIk•' 18:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Plot hole...? I saw your edit that reverted Paulo's change to the DoD of Suchong and it started me thinking... Delta was forced to shoot himself on New Year's Eve... so that means Suchong must have developed the Big Daddy program ''before 1959, before the civil war even began. But that doesn't even make sense, because according to Grace's audio diary, "Closing the Limbo Room" she was still taking care of Eleanor on New Years... and in Suchong's audio diaries, such as "Protecting Little Ones" he specifically refers to being alive during the civil war. This seems to be a huge plot hole. What do you think? ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe Suchong was talking about the Civil War as imminent and not as current, because Atlas began to rise his army against Ryan shortly after Fontaine's fake death in september 1958 (like Sullivan noticed : "It's probably just a coincidence but I'll be damned if anyone had ever heard of this Atlas guy before Fontaine went tits up."). And so we can place Suchong's date of death between september and december 1958. : Pauolo 18:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : ::That still doesn't explain the problem of Eleanor still being with Grace on New Year's Eve. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps its an earlier New Years Eve that she was referring to. GeneralOwnage55 18:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) : It's impossible : "Bomb goes off in that fancy place" refers to 1959 New Year's Eve Riots. We know that Grace was desperate at that time for Eleanor's sake, so maybe she was giving her food even if she was a Little Sister at that time, and even if Eleanor wasn't aware of that because of her brainwashing. : Pauolo 19:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Missing links I noticed the links for the games soundtracks on the wiki's main page and on their respective game's page are missing. Should I add these links or is there any specific reason no one add them to these pages ? Pauolo 22:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Big Sister teleport I was playing in Pauper's Drop and I finished off the last little sister in the level. I was in skid row. You know that book store in skid row? The one connected by a hole by the pharmacy? Well, the only way to leave the book store if you came in there through the hole was to hack the security system and go through the unlocked door, but I didn't. The big sister was coming, and when it came it started to kill me and I fled in the book store, so no one could come in. I was like "Try coming in here you bitch!" She didn't leap through the hole, she teleported in there with me! I DIED! They use teleportation as a last resort to find you. --Gearslover01 21:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Credits I am aware of this. My only concern is whether or not it is needed. I think it would make confirming a developers participation much easier. EDlTʘR •taIk• 22:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Tell me Please tell where you found that trivia about Tenenbaum? Would you kindly? --Gearslover01 05:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Louie and Oscar's texts This and this are made from reading the diaries transcript ?! Are you joking or didn't you checked the link on my edit on Louie's page ? Pauolo 20:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I understand why you removed these texts. But be sure I'll never put on the wiki translated texts or texts coming from a bad source. Pauolo 21:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Tenenbaum Audio Hmmm... I'd say you should put them in the Radio Messages page; they are messages after all. Maybe create a new page for removed radio messages? And I agree, talk pages shouldn't have article worthy information on them; they never get read... :P EDlTʘR •taIk• 22:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Confirmation Email Oh, it probably hasn't been 4 days then - I guess I missed that part. Derp. Thanks man, and thanks for fixing up my Gideon Wyborn edit :) Lunglessboywonder 00:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Eleanor Lamb Quotes Could you Help me figure out how to Play the sound files (I would like to help with quality control for quotes, for this and other articles) and because i think, Your missing a few quotes... For example your missing "Ah, Always over so quickly" after she impales a splicer (Evil route). --8-3 Zulu 04:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Why did you put the same message on my talk page twice?Bioshock123 02:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Oop's, sorry must have been a typo on my part i guess it must have been an accident because, it was meant to be asked here... --8-3 Zulu 03:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Audio files? You said something about fsbext? Please continue. --8-3 Zulu 03:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I need a little help getting the BioShock audio files to play properly... I have unpacked everything using fsbext. When I try to open them in MusicPlayerEx, the program won't play the files... Any idea why? Yes, I'm using XP. EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well I don't see how there's anything to say... Ok, detailed... Unpacked streams_0_music_audio.fsb using fsbext. The end result was the two .wav files found inside. I opened MusicPlayerEx. I dragged music_0_newsreel.wav into the program. An error message displays saying that the file cannot be played. Any ideas? EDlTʘR •taIk• 18:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Skool Hey i saw you leave Gardiumer a message saying you where doing this from school, and thats what i do most of the time. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 16:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Quit congratulating me T_T It just makes me feel guilty. But thanks! ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh by the way, I think you'll like these: http://www.rapturearchives.com/img/museum/bodies/fullsize/1958_Bodies_Louie_McGraff.jpg http://www.rapturearchives.com/img/museum/bodies/fullsize/1959_Bodies_Louie_McGraff.jpg ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) GIF i can get a short video on the teleportation plasmid which iwillbe doing now. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 00:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :gonna take longer than i thought. i have to start a new game (i think). just lemme check and ill get back to ya. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 03:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) About Ryan But then he would just be his son, not grandson. Poster ? Can you explain to me how did you get the poster on the Houdini Plasmid page and the Sinclair Solutions poster ? I know there are coming from the multiplayer but I don't undesrtand how you extract them from the game. Pauolo 00:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for your answer :) Pauolo 11:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Question How do i upload a video? GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 04:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a youtube video, its the teleport plasmid. GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 21:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) found an unknown icon I found this in Bioshock 1's program files. It's named "savegame" but I never saw it while playing. Maybe you can use it for some help page or else. Pauolo 21:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Would you kindly make one of those character renders for the Alpha series? Michael RyanTalk 00:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) On the link Gardimur gave me, It showed me how to change the name from your real one, so it has to be OK Michael RyanTalk 01:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Charinfobox images I switched some of the charinfobox images. My reasoning is that, for the renders that show less of the character's body or have an unnaturally blank facial expression it would be better to use the in-game screenshots. Let me know if you have objections to this. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 13:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ??? *I really have no idea why you sent that message. may you please explain it? Shroomish7 21:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :*ok, sorry, but i do not keep putting " before quotes and not after. :Either i do that and not realize it, or youre talking about someone else. :I only remember doing that one time. i fixed it, btw. :( :( i dont understand what your message means and what audio files are.) Bioshock 2 quotes over 100 different sound files is excessive. If you like, once we've finished the Bioshock 1 quotes, I can try to help you out with that and we can chip away at it together. I just want to get all the Bioshock 1 ones sorted out. If you'd like to give your opinion on Shroomish's page about the order you think the quotes should go in and the names of the different sections, I'd appreciate that. I'll list it how it makes sense to me and what titles I think are the best where there are different titles being used on his talk page, but I don't want to be dictating it. I want a discussion because I'm not sure if what I'm thinking is the best way, and you were the father of the quote pages, so your input is important, if you can spare some time. Clicketyclick 21:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : lol actually I'm the guilty party who moved the "Dying" quotes to the "Injured" section. I don't know what the Bioshock 1 audio file names are, but I manipulate the characters in the game to say their lines. They never say lines when they're killed. They just gurgle a bit. But they say the "Dying" lines while running the a Health Station, or if there is none available, sometimes they just scream about it if you're not there to attack (Lady Smith especially for some reason.) They typically say these lines when their health is slightly more than halfway down, so they're still a far ways off from dying. I thought it seemed more accurate to describe it as "injured". think you're right about some audio playing at the same time as other types. I find the Searching For Player and Attacking lines sometimes overlap, or maybe the AI is just dumb. :To answer your question, no I don't have access to the audio files of Bioshock 2, but if you just upload a portion of them from your computer to a file-sharing site online, I can download them easily and transcribe them. Clicketyclick 21:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) coincedence? *is it a coincedence when i open the page it has Shroomish? *that is very cool! i like pokemon and shroomish ( The nickname that i gave shroomish is Shrooms. Anytime you need to write my account name, write Shrooms if you wish). Oh, yes, PERHAPS i used that file... Shroomish7 22:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Link fix Here is the blog article if you wanted to correct the previously broken youtube link/s: User blog:GeneralOwnage55/Eleanor Glitch ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever considered becomeing an admin? Michael RyanTalk 19:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Hey. Blue, Gardimuer, and I have been discussing the change of the favicon. We want to know you input on the subject. My argument for changing it is that the icon needs to be recognizable as something from BioShock. Here's what we've got so far. Blue and I both like the "R". Gadimuer likes the "B" the way it is but wouldn't mind changing it if you wanted to. EDlTʘR •taIk• 18:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Talk Page I understand if you want to make your other pages redirects, but please leave this one normal. The purpose of a talk page is to allow people to contact you, and I don't want anyone getting confused. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Tennenbaum Did you remove my edit from Tennenbaum's radio message? That was to show that the word was improperly spelled. I speak German, so I would know. BioShockGuy52 18:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Line 47 S-E Branch The same nameplate can be seen in the other train stations (I remember seeing it in Dionysus Park and in Fontaine Futuristics), so we can guess Delta is following Atlantic Express' Line 47, and that also places BioShock 2's locations at the South East of Rapture Pauolo 20:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) He used ADAM starting just before point promethis, due to his being able to lift a metal statue, and that is our first good look at him, in neptunes bounty, that is not a good look at him. Michael RyanTalk 21:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Megascience Would you agree that in a way the Splicers are good guys, along with the Little Sisters and Big Daddies? And that Andrew Ryan, Jack, Tenenbaum, and Fontaine/Atlas are bad guys? See my conversation with Michael Ryan for our viewpoints. BioShockGuy52 15:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) A mistake in the timeline of Something in the Sea In this page and this one, SitS concludes in 1969, but that's impossible because two of the last documents from the site (the last letter from Meltzer here in the boat and a newspaper in Mark's room) are dated 1968, and also BioShock 2 takes place in 1968, so there's a problem in SitS's timeline. What do you think of it ? Pauolo 18:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC)